The Next Generation
by Little Miss Lovable
Summary: This resumes right where the epilogue left off. Follow Albus and the rest as they make their way through Hogwarts, facing struggles and heartache along the way. There are many adventures in store for these kids, and heaven only knows what will happen in the end. Will eventually be Rose/Scorpius and Albus/OC. This is my first attempt at this type of story, so be nice!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know what you're probably thinking: "Another one? Seriously?" And the answer is yes, another one. I will get back around to my two Hermione stories eventually, I promise.**

**Now, this story was inspired by an English project. We had to pick a book and write "the next chapter" of it, explaining what happened after the end of the book. So I chose Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. I decided to turn it into a story, but I wanted to post a chapter to see if you guys would like it. I have the second chapter done, and I've started on the third one, so updates shouldn't take too long.**

**Also, this is my first attempt at a next generation fic, so I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think, and if I should continue! **

**Chapter One: The Castle**

When Albus stepped onto the Hogwarts Express after speaking with his dad, he immediately went in search of Rose. They'd grown up together, and, being the children of the Golden Trio, were going to stick together just like their parents had. It was nice going into a school where he already knew some people, like his brother, Rose, and his cousin Victoire. He could only hope they would all be in the same house. He really didn't want to be in Slytherin.

He walked the length of the train, looking in every compartment for Rose. There were a lot of people going to Hogwarts, some older, many younger. The younger students looked nervous, huddled closely together and talking quietly. The older students were more relaxed, lounging across the different compartments and chatting lazily or excitedly with their friends. He waved to James as he passed, but continued on in search of his best friend. He finally found Rose in the very end compartment, reading a book. If his dad or uncle Ron were here, they would say she was exactly like her mother. She glanced up when he entered and offered up a reassuring smile.

"Hey, Al. Are you excited?" She marked her place in her book and placed it on the window ledge.

"Hi, Rose," he replied, sitting down across from her and placing his legs across the gap on her lap. "I'm nervous. But excited too."

"I can't wait. Can you believe that we're going to the school that our parents went, finally? They're basically celebrities! Everyone knows them, which means everyone will know us. It's going to be so cool," Rose grinned. The grin faded a moment later. "But what if they don't like us because of it?"

Albus thought about this seriously. He had wondered the same thing many times. They were, after all, the descendents of three war heroes. They had already received a ton of attention from the Daily Prophet, as well as many magazines, since the day they were born. It was possible for people to be jealous of them, and not want to talk to them. Albus especially, being the son of Harry Potter, the man who defeated Voldemort. However, he simply shrugged it off. James was already a student at Hogwarts, and he was popular. "It'll be okay. I'm more worried about the sorting ceremony than anything else. I don't want to be in Slytherin. I want to be a Gryfindor, like my dad, mom, and brother."

Rose gave him a stern look. "Don't talk like that. Not all Slytherins are bad. Remember the stories of Severus Snape, and how he was a spy for the Order of the Phoenix? He was a Slytherin."

Albus sighed, knowing she was right. But he would also remember his father's words. He had a choice, and the Sorting Hat wouldn't take that away, would it?

The next few hours of the train ride passed quickly, with the two eleven-year-olds talking about everything from classes to the Great Hall and all of the delicious food, and Rose reading her book while Albus changed into his robes. When the train stopped at Hogsmeade, the students poured out from the train, leaving their trunks behind to be brought up to the castle later.

The older students began filing toward the carriages, which looked to be pulling themselves. Albus, however, knew the truth. Although he couldn't see them, he knew the Thestrals were the ones pulling the carriages.

The first and second years stood hesitantly, not quite sure what to do. The second years got a clue when they realized that some of the braver ones were also heading toward the carriages, following older brothers and sisters. That left just the first years standing around uncertainly, waiting for someone to tell them what to do. It didn't take long.

"First years! First years, this way!" A deep voice called out, and Rose and Albus headed toward it to see a very large man beckoning them over. A line of many eleven-year-olds trailed over to him hesitantly.

"That's Hagrid," Rose whispered to Albus as they waited for the rush of people to pass. "My dad told me loads about him."

"Mine too," Albus responded quietly. He gripped Rose's arm as they followed their fellow first years to the lake, where many small rowboats were docked and waiting.

Hagrid instructed them to go four to a boat, which they all obeyed quietly. Rose and Albus were in a boat with a small, brown-haired, olive-skinned, pig-tailed girl and the small, pale, blonde-haired boy from Platform 9 ¾.

The boy's grey eyes were pointed away from them, studying the lake around them as the boats moved forward on their own. Rose, being the friendly person she was, immediately introduced herself to him, as well as the other young girl.

"Hello. I'm Rose Weasly," she smiled, offering a hand to the blonde boy and then to the brunette girl, who both shook it before responding.

"Katherine Zabini," the girl replied with a shy smile. Albus recognized the name Zabini from his parents' stories. So this must be Blaise Zabini's kid. The family was pure-blooded, but this little girl seemed friendly enough, like the typical stereotypes of pure-blooded families.

"Scorpius Malfoy," the boy told them with a slight smirk, which the children of the Golden Trio had learned to be the "Malfoy smirk." They had heard many stories of this boy's family, and how his father was the Golden Trio's rival, as well as a Death Eater. Rose smiled shyly at Scorpius, blushing slightly. Albus knew where this was going, and elbowed her in the side.

"Remember what your dad told you," he whispered to her, to which she responded with a glare before turning back to the other two kids.

"And you are?" Katherine asked, looking at Albus.

"Oh! Albus Potter," he told her, shaking her offered hand. A look of recognition flashed across her and Scorpius' faces, but only for a moment.

"Nice to meet you," Katherine smiled. Scorpius simply nodded. Albus gave them a small smile before turning to the front of the boat. What he saw left him speechless. He gestured forward and heard the others all take a collective breath.

"Whoa," Rose gasped. "That's incredible!" Scorpius and Katherine simply nodded, awed looks on their faces. The kids in other boats were silent as well, most likely taking in what would basically be their new home for the next seven years.

Against the dark blue sky, situated high above them, was a huge, beautiful castle. The towers stood tall, and lights sparkled from all the windows. So this was Hogwarts castle, and it was simply beautiful. Albus was excited to start the next seven years of his life if it was going to be in this incredible place.

Before too long, the boats docked at the edge of the lake, and the giant squid popped its head from the water to watch the small new students make the trek to the castle for the very first time.

**A/N: I know that it doesn't mention that Blaise has any kids, but I kind of invented one for him. She's only the first of a bunch of OC's I'm making for this story. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Review please, and the next chapter should be up soon. I just have to revise it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey peeps! Here's chapter two of The Next Generation for you! I'm really happy with how this one turned out, so I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I just realized that I didn't put one of these in the last chapter, so here goes. I own nothing except for the plot of this story, the laptop on which I am writing, and the OC of Katherine Zabini. And a few other OC's that will show up soon as well.**

**Chapter Two: The Sorting Ceremony**

If the outside of the castle was impressive, it had nothing on the appearance of the inside. There were high ceilings with incredible light fixtures, amazing paintings, and ghosts fluttering everywhere, nodding and smiling at the new first years. Hagrid left the group in the Entrance Hall until a tall witch with a stern looking face and glasses came out to greet them.

"Welcome, students," the witch said. "I am Headmistress McGonagall."

The students all murmured a quiet, scared greeting to their new headmistress.

"Now, I'm going to lead you all into the Great Hall, where you will all be sorted into your houses. The four houses are Gryfindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. All of these houses have produced many great witches and wizards, and I hope all of you will prove to be an asset to your given house." She told them. Once they all had nodded to show understanding, she led them into the Great Hall.

Albus stuck close to Rose, Katherine, and Scorpius, sensing that they would all become good friends very quickly, and that they would all need it. They looked around the huge hall to see four long tables, each filled with students wearing different colored ties. One had students wearing red, another with blue, another with yellow, and finally a last table with students wearing green. All four tables had some friendly looking students, and some not-so-friendly looking students. Ahead of them was a table where all the professors were seated, with the exception of McGonagall, who was now standing before them.

But the most impressive part of the whole room was the ceiling. Beneath it, many candles were floating, providing most of the light in the room. The ceiling itself appeared to not even be there at all, as all you could see was the dark sky and millions of stars. This must have been a great place to be during a lightning storm, to be able to see all of the incredible colors without the danger.

McGonagall began telling them all the procedures of the Sorting Ceremony, while everyone listened intently. Albus could feel Rose squeezing his arm, her fingernails digging into his skin. She must have been just as nervous as he was.

On a stool in front of the staff table was an old hat with holes all over it, and a particularly large one looked almost like a mouth. Albus had heard stories from his parents and brother about the Sorting Hat, and he knew that it was, indeed, a mouth.

Once the instructions were said, the hat proceeded to sing. Everyone applauded, and the Sorting began.

McGonagall began calling students up one by one, and each student would sit on the stool and place the hat on their head. Then, the hat would proclaim which of the four houses the student would be placed in, and that student would proceed to the proper table. Sometimes the hat took only a second, while other times it took much longer.

Albus listened to all of the students be called up, his nerves increasing with every name called. When there were only a few left to be called, McGonagall reached a name that surprised some people due to his father's, or more accurately, his grandfather's, significance in the war. Others simply didn't care, either because their parents were friends of his parents, or didn't know just what the name meant to those who were affected by everything his grandfather had done. "Malfoy, Scorpius."

Scorpius headed up to the front and sat on the stool, trying to appear confident as the hat was placed on his head. He sat there for a few minutes with an intent look on his face, as if listening to someone talking to him, while many of the students and teachers in the hall waited for the hat's decision with bated breath. Finally, the hat shouted, "SLYTHERIN!" Scorpius hopped down from the stool and headed over to his table, waving at Rose, Albus, and Katherine as he passed. He sat down and watched as the Sorting continued.

"Potter, Albus." Albus gulped and headed up to the front, chancing a quick glance at his older brother before sitting on the stool and placing the hat on his head. _Not Slytherin, not Slytherin,_ he began chanting in his head.

"Not Slytherin?" a voice in his head said. "I believe that's what your father said 26 years ago, yes?"

"Yes," Albus thought to the hat. "And you placed him in Gryfindor instead, because he asked you to."

"Ah, yes. But don't you see, you would do quite well in Slytherin." The hat told him.

"I'm not a Dark Wizard!" Albus told it, desperately praying that the hat would understand.

"Not all Slytherins are Dark Wizards." The hat reminded him kindly. "They are good judges of character, are willing to work hard, and are ambitious. I see that in you."

"But my dad said I have a choice!" Albus argued, beginning to panic. He didn't want to believe that he fit into Slytherin so well. And why wasn't the Hat listening to him?

"You do, young Potter. But I have the final say, so it better be SLYTHERIN!" The last word was shouted for everyone to hear, and Albus flinched in disappointment. He stood up and headed over to sit by Scorpius with a small frown on his face.

"Hey, mate. You alright?" Scorpius asked him, looking concerned.

"Yeah, fine," Albus waved him off, before shaking his head and turning to watch Rose get sorted. He avoided looking at the Gryfindor table, not wanting to see the smug look on James' face. He was never going to hear the end of this.

Rose sat on the stool with a small frown on her face, before shrugging. "SLYTHERIN!"

She stood from the stool and came to sit by Albus. She placed a reassuring hand on his arm, smiling gently. They watched the last few students get sorted, with Katherine Zabini also becoming a Slytherin.

They all listened as McGonagall made announcements. She told them that the Forbidden Forest, true to its name, was forbidden. The only exception to this was if you were accompanied by a teacher for a specific purpose or to retrieve a potion ingredient. And in the case of the latter, you had to have a signed permission slip from Professor Finnigan and bring it to Hagrid in order to be allowed to enter the Forest.

When the announcements were finished, the golden plates on all of the tables filled with food. There were several dishes of mashed potatoes, roast beef, steamed vegetables, and much more. Albus filled his plate eagerly, not having eaten much that day out of nerves.

"Oh my god, this is so great," Rose moaned in delight. She looked over at Albus to ask his opinion.

"This is amazing. Even grandma Weasley's cooking isn't this good," Albus told her. Rose nodded her head in agreement.

After a few more moments of silence while the students ate, Scorpius spoke up. "You know, everyone is expecting us to be enemies," he said, gesturing to himself, Albus, and Rose. "Our parents were, so we should be too." At seeing the shocked, hurt expressions on Albus' and Rose's faces, he quickly amended his statement. "I just mean, that's what everyone else will think."

"Who cares what everyone else thinks?" Rose demanded stubbornly. "I want to be your friend, Scorpius. And besides, we're housemates. We're supposed to get along."

Albus agreed with his cousin, and said so. "Yeah. We snakes should stick together, right?"

Scorpius sneered at them slightly, but agreed. "I guess so. We'll just have to see how everything goes."

Rose slumped her shoulders in disappointment. She was hoping they would click right off the bat, like they had seemed to in the boats. Albus gave her a sympathetic smile and put his hand on her knee for a moment. He knew how she must be feeling right now, having her friendship rejected like that. No one ever rejected Rose. She was just too innocent and sweet.

A moment later, Katherine spoke up quietly. "I would like to be your friend, Rose. You seem so nice." She smiled shyly. "Don't mind this idiot over here," she told Rose. "He'll come around. He's not a bad person, honest."

At this, Scorpius looked guilty. "Hey now, that's no fair, guilt-tripping me."

Katherine gave him a stern look. "You don't have to act like this, Scorpius. Rose just wants to be your friend. You don't have a lot of people lining up for that position, so take up her offer while it still stands."

Scorpius gave a sigh of defeat. "You're right, Kathy," he told her softly. Albus was surprised at how much this kid's mood could change in such a short amount of time. There was definitely a reason for that. He felt really bad for him, and would do anything to figure out what was going through his head.

"Of course I am, I'm always right," Katherine smiled gently at Scorpius and placed her hand on his. It was obvious to anyone watching that the two of them were close, and had been since they were little. Their friendship seemed like Rose's with Albus. "Now, apologize to Rose, and just agree to try being her friend." Katherine told Scorpius this firmly, no room for argument on his part. He simply went along with her.

"Rose, I'm really sorry," Scorpius told Rose quietly. "You didn't deserve that."

Rose smiled softly. "It's okay, Scorpius. I understand." She didn't, not really, but she was there to support him. It was just in her nature. She was just going to work hard to find out what was wrong, and how to help him.

Albus was simply watching the events unfold. He saw the determined look on Rose's face when Scorpius apologized to her. He could tell that Rose had a crush on Scorpius, even if it was just a tiny one. He'd always been observant, just in the background.

McGonagall stood back up at the front of the hall when everyone had had their fill of the food and it had disappeared again. "Prefects, if you would please lead the first years to your common rooms and show them to their dormitories," she instructed, and everyone stood up, filing out of the hall.

Albus, Scorpius, Rose, and Katherine all followed the Slytherin prefect to the common room, which was hidden behind a brick wall.

"Slytherin is supreme," the prefect, Andrea Nettles, said to the wall. In seconds, it had formed a doorway. She turned to the first years. "Welcome to the Slytherin dungeons."

**So there you have it. I made Seamus the potions master. Heehee, don't hate me. I thought it would be funny, and I have several ideas that involve him, so yeah. Hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review!**


End file.
